Newspaper reports of great interest (Outdated)
On an occasion, newspaper reports might appear in local or regional newspapers or web portal, denoting some events that may or may not be linked to the ongoing plot in the game. A fair warning - although most things written on this wikia are in English, a majority of these article snips are going to be in Croatian language, denoted with CRO tag if they are in Croatian and ENG mark if they are in English. CRO Priopćenje iz Ministarstva zdravlja 12.12. - Iz Ministarstva zdravlja stiže službeno priopćenje vezano uz pojavljivanje ospica u Zagrebačkoj županiji. Prema njihovoj izjavi, nema apsolutno nikakvog razloga za strah od epidemije ospica u Zagrebu, čak niti mutiranog virusa koji su u Hrvatsku, prema svim dosadašnjim saznanjima, donijele izbjeglice. "Čest je slučaj da, prilikom protoka velikog broja ljudi, dođe do širenja pojedinih bolesti koje na tom području nisu uobičajene, posebno ako ti ljudi, u ovom slučaju izbjeglice i politički migranti, dolaze iz zemalja sasvim drukčije klime", pojašnjava se u priopćenju. "Ministarstvo zdravlja bilo je pripravno na mogućnost pojave pojedinih bolesti uslijed izbjegličke krize, te su poduzete sve mjere kako ne bi došlo do razvoja epidemija, uključujući preventivno obogaćivanje vode u gradskom vodovodu dodatnom MO imunizacijom. Građani su time dodatno cijepljeni protiv ospica, te stoga nema razloga za paniku." Sukladno ovome, u priopćenju se navodi kako pacijenti primljeni u zagrebačke bolnice sa sličnim simptomima kao pacijenti u Ozlju i Samoboru ne boluju od ospica, mutiranih ili običnih, već od bezopasne viroze, uobičajene za ovo doba godine. Iako, dakle, u Zagrebu nema razloga za paniku, građanima Ozlja i Samobora preporučuje se da do daljnjeg ostanu u kućama i ne izlaze osim ukoliko nije nužno, dok Hrvatski zavod za javno zdravstvo ne izvrši dodatnu MO imunizaciju putem vodovodnih sustava tih gradova kako bi se osigurala potpuna zaštita od mutiranih ospica pristiglih u Hrvatsku s istoka. /mzrh CRO Val nasilja u Zaprešiću 11.12. - Sinoć u noćnim satima je val nasilja pogodio Zaprešić, skupina od nekoliko desetaka huligana je devastirala širi centar grada te napala bilo koga tko se našao na ulici. Bilo je teško ozlijeđenih. Jel ovo bunt protiv stanja u državi? Protiv količine izbjeglica i posljedica koje to ostavlja? Ili možda nasilje izazvano strahom od širenja epidemiji? Iskra izazvana nedavnom utakmicom Dinamo - Bayern ili možda nešto sasvim drugo, teško je reći. /HRT CRO Izbili neredi u Samoboru 11.12. - Lokalno stanovništo nezadovoljno prosvjedimo romske zajednice u Samoboru odlučilo uzeti stvari u svoje ruke. Ozlojađeni građani su nasiljem nasrnuli na prosvjednike i protjerali ih iz grada, desetci ozlijeđenih, čak ima i nekoliko stradalih. Intervujirali smo jednog od prosvjednika o tome što se točno dogodilo, evo što nam je Sandokan imao za reći: "Izletili su iz mraka njih puno, vidjelo im se ludilo u očima i samo su nas počeli da tuku! Majke mi, svojim očima sam vidio kako su Jamezdina rastrgali! Policija mi ne vjeruje, ali kad vam kažem!" Čekamo službenu izjavu policije po ovom pitanju, ali po prvim saznanjima, usprkos izjavama svjedoka i nasilju koje se dogodilo, nigdje nisu pronađena nikakva tijela. /nov@ CRO Ospice u Zagrebu! GRAĐANI! UPOZORENJE! 11.12. - Iz povjerljivih izvora unutar nadzornih institucija RH doznali smo da se epidemija ospica koja je originalno krenula iz Ozlja, nakon Samobora stigla i u Zagreb! Riječ je o mutiranom soju virusa koji se širi nevjerojatnom brzinom, te je otporan na obična cjepiva. Jel ovo bio plan antivaxxerske zajednice u lijepoj našoj, ili je možda kulminacija terorističkog napada na glavni grad Lijepe Naše? Bilo kako bilo dragi čitatelji, od danas vam nipošto ne preporučamo zadržavanje u Zagrebu, samo je pitanje vremena prije nego nas EU stavi pod karantenu! /24sata CRO Humanitarna akcija Samobor u Srcu 11.12. - Hrvatske humanitarne organizacije pozvale su na suosjećanje s građanima Samobora u ovo mračno doba. Naime pokrenuta je dobrotvorna akcija pod nazivom "Samobor u Srcu <3" kako bi se pomoglo lokalnom stanovništvu da prebrodi ovu krizu nastalu kao posljedica izbjegličkog vala koji tutnji kroz hrvatsku. U ovo predblagdansko razdoblje bitno je otvoriti srce svojim prijateljima, obitelji i sugrađanima, te pomoći potrebitima. /večernji list CRO Prosvjed u Samoboru 9.12. - Jutros se okupila skupina pripadnika romske manjine te počela prosvjed ispred gradske vijećnice u Samoboru. Tvrde da im ove izbjeglice kradu djecu, te da su donijeli sa sobom ospice. Pripadnici romske manjine se ne osjećaju sigurno te traže od gradskih vlasti da poduzmu nešto u što hitnijem roku. /Samoborski Glasnik CRO Štrajk HŽ-a 9.12. - U kasnim popodnevnim sati iz sindikata strojovođa i još neki iz HŽ, doznali smo da kreću u štrajk, odbijaju voziti izbjeglice do daljnjeg, jer uništavaju vlakove i infrastrukturu, te ne žele sudjelovati u širenju epidemije. Ovaj štrajk je paralizirao sam železnički promet u pravcu sjevera-sjeverozapada hrvatske. Čekamo izjavu ministra prometa /24sat CRO Udarne vijesti - moguća epidemija u Ozlju i Samoboru! 8.12. - Donosimo reportažu o epidemiji koja hara nekolicinom naših gradova. Riječ je konkretno o Ozlju i Samoboru. Već je poznato da je u starom gradu Ozlju dokazana prisutnost ospica te je on stavljen u karantenu, ali nas više interesira što je sa Samoborom, koji je tako blizu samog Zagreba? Naši reporteri su bili na terenu, i situacija je alarmantna po riječima lokalaca, razgovarali su s mještaninom koji želi ostati anoniman, tvrdi da je sve krenulo kad su se prvi izbjeglice pojavili u gradu. Neki mediji špekuliraju da je u pitanju testiranje biološkog oružja koje se planira odnijeti u EU na mala vrata, preko zaraženih ljudi. Drugi da je u pitanju antivaxxerska zavjera koju orkestriraju neke obitelji u RH. Što je istina, i koliko je situacija ozbiljna još neznamo, čekamo službeno priopćenje institucija i same vlade, ali moguće je da ćemo čekati još neko vrijeme jer još nije postignut dogovor na relaciji hdz-most-sdp. /dnevnik HRT CRO Nakon Ozlja, Samobor! 8.12. - Donosimo vam zastrašujuću vijest, epidemija koja je izbila u Ozlju, se po najnovijim saznanjima proširila na Samobor! Jel Zagreb idući? Razgovarali smo sa specijalistima koji tvrde da postoji umjerenog razloga za zabrinutost, riječ je o mutiranom soju virusa Morbilli, ili laički ospicama. Zabrinjavajuće je da se širi ovom brzinom, pogotovo u 21. stoljeću, kad je cjepivo tako uobičajeno. Postoji struja razmišljanja koja je tvrdi da je ovo prva faza testiranja novog biološkog oružja, koji se planira unijeti u EU koristeći izbjeglički val. Teroristi su svakim danom sve hrabriji, sve drskiji i sve nemilosrdniji, te je samo pitanje vremena kad će počet koristiti biološka oružja, ako već nisu. Moguće da je Ozalj bio samo prva testna faza, a Samobor utvrđivanje gradiva. Na samo pola sata vožnje od Zagreba i na granici sa Slovenijom, Samobor je vrlo lako moguće strateški izabran. Dragi čitatelji, izbjegavajte Samobor, prenesite prijateljima i obitelji, nikako ne želimo da se proširi dalje prije nego vlasti stave cijelo područje u karantenu, kao što su učinili s starim gradom Ozljem. /Jutarnji CRO Obavijest iz Hrvatske psihološke komore 7.12. U izdanju naklade Hrvatskog psihijatrijskog društva, objavljen je novi prijevod DSM-V priručnika (dijagnostičkog i statističkog priručnika psihičkih poremećaja), u kojem je nekoliko dosada nezgrapnih prijevoda zamijenjeno novom, ažurnijom terminologijom. Primjerice, "mentalna retardacija" zamijenjena je pojmom "intelektualni razvojni poremećaj" zbog negativnih konotacija vezanih uz termin retardacije, distimija je nazvana trajnim depresivnim poremećajem, selektivni mutizam je premješten među anksiozne poremećaje, a u kategorizaciju su uvedeni i neki novi poremećaji, na primjer: reaktivni poremećaj privrženosti (karakteriziran trajnim neuspjehom u započinjanju ili odgovaranju na većinu socijalnih interakcija), dikreteničizam (patološka potreba za izdajom grupe kojoj se pripada, često praćeno visokom religioznošću), sindrom nemirnih nogu (dosad uključen u disomnije, odnosno opće poremećaje spavanja, a sad izdvojen kao zasebni poremećaj)... A i ovisnost o cigaretama i kocki su, napokon, našli svoje mjesto u ovoj kategorizaciji. Potičemo psihijatre, psihoterapeute, psihologe i druge stručnjake koji se bave mentalnim zdravljem da u daljnjem radu koriste novu terminologiju, kako bi se ujednačili dijagnostički kriteriji i dijagnostičke šifre u Hrvatskoj s aktualnim europskim načinom dijagnosticiranja. /hrvatska psihološka komora CRO Crna kronika Negdje u crnoj kronici... 3.12. u večernjim satima ispod Mosta Slobode smrtno je ranjen poznati liječnik Domagoj Vidović u pokušaju uličnog razbojstva koji je pošao krivo. Svijedoci M.Z i K.F. koji su se zaputili u klub Močvaru na PE, tvrde je Doktor Vidović đogirao po nasipu kad ga je razbojnik napao. Muškarac, srednjih godina, srednje visine i proporcionalne mase, djelovao je kao nadrogirano i ludo, nisu uspjeli vidjeti točne detalje izgleda, nakon što ga je izbo staklenom bocom prekopao mu je džepove i ukrao jaknu. Policija traga za počiniteljem. CRO Gala večer u Umjetničkom Paviljonu 1.12. - Zabava koja je okupila društvenu elitu, nakon Brdo-Brijuni summita, oduševila je uzvanike savršenim spojem klasike i moderne, te laganom i ugodnom atmosferom razbila ozbiljnost ekonomsko političke situacije. Uz tonove Tchaikovskog, Straussa i Mozzarta svjedočili smo elegantnim plesnim pokretima domaćina, Richarda Burbagea i njegove partnerice. Za ugodnu atmosferu možemo zahvaliti Zagrebačkom Komornom Orkestru, a za večeru, koja je u najmanju ruku bila savršenstvo Chefu Barbieriu. Nadamo se da će ovakvih događaja biti češće, jer uz sve što se događa u gradu i svijetu, malo relaksaciju uz vrhunsku hranu, vina i ugodnu klasičnu glazbu je upravo ono što nam treba. /inMagazin CRO Misteriozni vlasnik Ozlja 1.12. - Tko je Ion Illie Gvozdić,, misteriozni vlasnik dvorca u Ozlju? Dvorac je do nedavno bio u državnom vlasništvu, te je naglo postao privatan posjed ovog čovjeka. Mještani kažu da nisu nikad čuli za njega dok se nije počelo pričati o novom vlasniku i njegovoj ženi. Gotovo nikad ih ne viđaju, ali navečer vide upaljeno svijetlo u dvorcu. Zamjenik načelnika općine nam je rekao kako je dvorac stavljen pod karantenu jer se sumnja da je iz nejga izbila epidemija ospica. Razgovarali smo s mještaninom M.K. koji kaže da mu unatrag par mjeseci, otkako su se počela viđati svijetla kroz prozore, nije više svejedno proći ispred dvorca nakon što zađe sunce. Citiramo: "Jest, sve me jeza hvata sad kad se magla još spusti, podsjeća me na onaj roman od Brama Stokera, Drakula" Tko je I.I. Gvozdić, odakle dolazi, jel povezan s epidemijom ospica i još mnoga pitanja su ostala neodgovorena, jer nismo uspjel istupiti u kontakt s njim. /24sata CRO Skidanje regulacije policijskog sata s područja Zagreba 1.12. - Nakon više od dva tjedna regulative policijskog sata, Uprava MUP-a grada Zagreba odlučila je prestati s ovom praksom, budući da je policijski sat pokazao određene uspjehe i daljnja saznanja po pitanju budućih akcija suzbijanja. "Razina kriminala je znatno pala," tvrde iz glasnogovorništva, "do te mjere da sad već imamo puno veću bazu podataka o osobama za koje smo do sada sumnjali za ovakve stvari, te veće naznake oko toga gdje se zapravo kriminalni obruč stvara oko Zagreba." Policijski je sat izazvao brojna negodovanja od strane građana, koji su se žalili na policijske pretrese i metode, dok su drugi podržavali strogoću i revnost u poslu. Od 1.12. dozvoljeno je opet neometano kretanje gradom, promet se nanovo uspostavlja na normalu te je moguć rad lokala i u sitne noćne sate. Iz MUP-a dodatno samo poručuju da se ne libe nanovo postaviti ovakve mjere opreza, ukoliko situacija od njih to zatraži. /tportal CRO Kruna Izložbe 30.11. - Dame i gospodo, s veseljem vas obavještavamo da je napokon stigao centralni izložak naše perzijske kolekcije, famozni Cyrusov Cilindar. Zadnjih mjesec dana ste slušali predavanja o njemu i razdoblju u kojem je vladao Cyrus Veliki te kakav je bio njegov utjecaj na kulturuloško političku scenu toga doba, a kako je akademik Matković na svojim predavanjima spomenuo, nemojmo ni zaboraviti napretke u agrikulturi. Ipak je Babilon tada potpao pod perzijsko carstvo i ahemidsku dinastiju. Iako ih Alexandar veliku naziva barbarima, oni su daleko više od toga, a u povijesti čovječanstva niti jedno carstvo se nije proširilo tako brzo, te zahvatilo tako veliko područje u rasponu od 200tinjak godina. Nekada su kraljevi obilazili svoju zemlju i tako vladali, ali jedna osoba može biti samo na jednom mjestu u isto vrijeme, ono što je omogučilo je takav rast i takvu kontrolu perzijskog carstva je pismo. A Cyrusov cilindar je jedan od bitnijih nalaza koji nam dopuštaj uda uđemo u um i kulturu ovog drevnog naroda. Ukoliko želite znati više posjetite nas od 1.12. u Arheološkom muzeju. Ulaznica 20 kuna, za studente 10, djecu i penzionere besplatno. /vjesnik amz CRO Stupanje policijskog sata na snagu 14.11. - Temeljem istrage o događajima koji su potresali hrvatsku javnost, MUP je prolasio policijski sat u svim većim gradovima Hrvatske. Zbog neuobičajeno velikog broja incidenata, paleža, provala i pucnjava koji su se mahom događali u večernjim satima, policijski sat preuzet će veći dio večeri, u nadi da će policija pravovremeno uspjeti presresti bilo kakvu sumnjivu aktivnost koja se odvija u Zagrebu, ali i u ostatku regije te ostalim većim gradovima. "Cilj je spriječiti prije nego dođe do incidenta, u ovakvim vremenima se više ne može dozvoliti da ovakve stvari prolaze nekažnjeno", izvještavaju iz ureda glasnogovornika MUP-a. Policijski sat stupa na snagu pola sata nakon zalaska sunca, a traje sve do jutra. /jutarnji CRO Obustava istrage na Brestovcu 10.11. - Policija je danas dala službenu izjavu da su istražili sve moguće tragove na Brestovcu i da idu dalje te da skidaju blokadu s obnove. Uskok se također povukao. Obnova nekad prestižnog sanatorija može se nastaviti, a oglasili su se također i iz Plive: "Pliva je zakupila taj prostor s planom renovacije kako bi tamo mogla otvoriti podružnicu u kojoj će se testirati novi lijekovi za bolesti krvi poput hemofilije, trombocitopenije, anemija i drugih. Ove informacije nisu dosad dane u javnost zbog tržišne utrke oko patenata na području borbe protiv hematoloških oboljenja - Pliva, naime, kani postati vodeći proizvođač lijekova za takve bolesti. Papirologija je uredno podnesena, a nakon renovacije bolnice Brestovac, tamo će se otvoriti i banka krvi koja će služiti za testiranje novih lijekova i, nakon što oni budu odobreni od strane Hrvatskog zavoda za javno zdravstvo, obogaćivanje krvi za transfuzije njima prije otpreme u bolnice. Očekuje se poziv građanima da doniraju krv u ove plemenite svrhe čim sanacija Brestovca bude privedena kraju." /hrt1 CRO Novo otvorenje kluba Eritrol 5.11. - Ponovno se otvara klub Eritrol, od 13 do 15 studenog moći ćete uživati u festivalu pod nazivom Cerebral Assault, koji donosi mnoga poznata imena sa electro scene, poput Velvet Acid Christ, Grendel, Blutengel, Nachtmahr i mnoge druge. Ako volite dark wave, industrial, aggrotech, hellectro, synthpop i slično, ovo je mjesto i vrijeme za vas! /index CRO Opljačkana Titova kuća u Kumrovcu! 4.11. zločin potresa srce Kumrovčana, u gluho doba noći lopovi su se ušuljali u Titovu vilu i opljačkali ju. Nestao je brončani kipić koji je Tito dobio od brodogradilišta 3. Maj, Zastava Sedam Sekretara Skoja, veliki kristalni pehar i srebrna pepeljara koja je dio večeg seta. Vidio zapis prikazuje krupnijeg bradatog i čupavog muškarca kako drži lojtre dok se neidentificirana žena u dvadesetima spušta po njima, te oboje nestaju u mraku. Danas ništa više nije sveta, kad se ovako vrši otimačina baštine največeg čovjeka s ovih prostora. /Kumrovec Times CRO Heroji se snimaju u Hrvatskoj! 4.11. - Možda ste se uzbudili oko zbivanja u samom centru našeg glavnog grada, vatrogasni kamioni, policija, dim koji suklja iz AMZ i čudnovate stvari koje ste viđali samo na televiziji. Upravo tako, na televiziji! Procurila je vijest da će se upravo u Zagrebu snimaju dijelovi pete sezone planetarno populare tv serije "Heroji"!!! Događaji kojima ste posvijedočili su novi revolucionarni SFX detalji kako nam kažu stručnjaci. Uskoro ćemo na malim ekranima moći vidjeti Zrinjevac, Jelečić plac, Mirogoj i mnoge druge lokacije. Mnogi naši sugrađani su zaposleni kao statisti, isto kao što je slučaj s još jednom mega popularnom tv serijom "Igra Prijestolja". Drago nam je da je Hollywood otkrio i sjevernu Hrvatsku, i time je stavio na kratu svih fanova ove popularne serije. /InMagazin CRO Velika krađa u Umjetnickom paviljonu ZGa - izložba Zoltana Novaka! 3.11. - Ljubitelji umjetnosti grada Zagreba ostali su osupnuti spoznajom da je u noci 03.11.2015. ukradena jedna od slika Zoltana Novaka, iz izložbe "Kontrola Iluzija." Zaštitar Sokol-Marica (podaci poznati redakciji) koji je pozvao policiju, dao je sljedecu izjavu: "Sve se dogodilo u trenutku, napali su me ljudi s srebrnim križevima, onesvjestili me i ukrali sliku!" Prema policiji, kradljivac je skocio kroz zatvoreni prozor u prizemlju, a kamere su bile onesposobljene. Po rijecima drugog zastitara, njega su također onesposobili te mu ukrali uniformu. Policija traga za neprocjenjivom umjetninom i pociniteljima. /Vecernji list CRO Eksplozija i pucnjava u Samoboru 2.11 - Teroru nije kraj, baš kad smo imali par dana da se opustimo, kad su nas je policija uvjeravala da je sve pod kontrolom, oružani sukob na u Samoboru. Banda terorista, od kojih je večina ubijena je izvršila napad na humanitarni konvoj namijenjen stradalima u Ivaniću. Pozivamo as ovim putem da uplatite svaku kunu koju možete, svaki komad robe koji vam je višak.. za stradale kojima je prijeko potrebna pomoć. Pomognimo svi akciji "Ivanić u Srcu" /večernji CRO Perzijska Izložba u Arheološkom muzeju Zagreb 2.11. - Pozivamo vas da od 2.11. posjetite novopostavljenu izložbu s artefaktima iz regije drevne Perzije, te da poslušate prezentaciju stručnjaka o Cyrusovom cilindru koji stiže iz Londona krajem mjeseca. Naime cilindar datira početkom 6. st prije Krista, i pronađen je u ruševinama Babilona, današnji Irak. Sadrži niz deklaracija Kralja Cyrusa na akadskom, gdje ga se navodi kao kralja iz prave kraljevske loze te opovrgava pravo njegovog poraženog protivnika Nabonidusa na Babilon, text dalje spominje kako je Cyrusa izabrao sam Marduk kao bi oslobodio babilonski narod od opresije. Cilindar je jedan od rijetkih preživjelih "temeljnih kamena" koji su se u tom razdoblju postavljali u temelje građevina. Biblijski učenjaci vide ovaj text kao dokaz o židovskom oslobođenju i povratku u Zion nakon njihovog babilonskog sužanjstva, čin koji se također spominje u Knjizi Ezre. Cyrusov Cilindar je poznat kao najstarija univerzalna povelja o ljudskim pravima iako mnogi to oprvogavaju, pod tvrdnjom da svaki novi kralj daje svakakva obećanja na početku svoje vladavine. Ukoliko vas zanima više možete doći na naša predavanja /vjesnik amz CRO Noć kazališta 2015. 2.11. - Noć kazališta je jednodnevna manifestacija posvećena scenskim i izvedbenim umjetnostima, koja se održava svake treće subote u mjesecu studenom (ove godine je to 21. studeni). Kazalište toga dana postaje glavnim mjestom susreta, dijaloga, druženja i novih spoznaja kako umjetnika i kazališnih djelatnika tako i publike.Satiričko kazalište "Kerempuh" se i ove godine pridružuje ovom projektu... /Kerempuh CRO Zimska škola kiparstva 2.11. - Kiparska udruga Mato Tijardović organizira 10. zimsku školu kiparstva i to u periodu od 07. studenog do 10. studenog 2015. godine u prostorima XV. Gimnazije u Zagrebu, za djecu i odrasle s područja Zagrebačke županije i šire Svi zainteresirani mogu se javiti na mail udruge. Radovi koji će se izraditi učesnici 10. zimske škole kiparstva biti će donirani. /24sata CRO Mjesec kulture 2.11. - Ministarstvo kulture RH u suradnj is gradom Zagrebom je pokrenulo program "Mjesec Kulture", do kraja studenog moći ćete uživati u subvencioniranim kartama za razna kulturna događanja po gradu Zagrebu. /Jutarnji CRO Noć u muzeju Uspješno održana Noć U Muzeju 04 /Amz CRO Remek djela, zbirka Farnesina http://www.msu.hr/#/hr/20756/ CRO Gala Večer u Samoboru 31.10. - Dok Zagrebom odjekuju eksplozije, Ivanićgradom hara plamen i ljudi nestaju u Zaprešiću.. u pitomom pitoresknom Samoboru se održava maskembal. Insider je uspio dobiti vijest da se u slikovitom Hotelu Lavica, te parku oko njega održava najglamurozniji maskembal u okolici. Riječ je o privatnom događaju na koji se može doći Isključivo s pozivnicom misterioznih organizatora. Naša reporterka Mirela Karpuzi se uspjela dokopati pozivnice ovog tajanstvenog događaja pod maskama, vjerujem da skupa s nama nestrpljivo iščekujete njenu reportažu! /Insider